The Consult
by hevaann
Summary: Another pure smut piece, containing no plot. I do not own House. Obviously.


_I write this by way of an apology for being absent for so long, please forgive me :P _

_(P.S. I am so going to hell for this...)_

House pressed Wilson up against the desk, hungrily devouring his mouth, running his hands all over the other man's torso, tugging roughly at the tie around his neck, and then flinging it across the room where it landed in a heap on the floor.

Wilson, in the meantime, had lost his hands in House's cropped hair and was pulling the other man's face closer and closer, ensuring that the diagnostician's tongue was as far into his mouth as possible.

The oncologist gasped as House began undoing the buttons on his shirt; grinning into House's mouth as he ran his tongue along the inside of the taller man's teeth and then made contact with the tip of House's tongue again, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

It was at this point that Wilson tore the jacket from House's back, which was soon accompanied on its spot on the floor by Wilson's shirt.

His mouth still fully occupied, Wilson's roaming hands found the bottom of House's rock group t-shirt, breaking the kiss for the mere seconds it took to pull it violently over his head. House's course fingers moved swiftly across Wilson's nipples, pausing to pinch and caress.

Likewise, Wilson explored House's torso, losing his finger tips in the short hairs, and biting down on the diagnostician's shoulder as the other man moved his wet mouth down to engulf one of Wilson's pink nipples, running his rough tongue over the flesh; catching the tender areas carefully, teasingly, with his teeth.

Wilson slipped his hands down to the buckle on House's belt, desperately fiddling with the catch and then sliding it out through the hooks in one swift move; he threw it across the room where it curled down like a snake on the floor.

House hungrily found Wilson's mouth again as the younger doctor finished wrestling with the other man's pants; allowing them to slip down to the floor. Leaning on his good leg, House kicked them off then moved his expert fingers down to run along the inside of Wilson's thigh, pressing down hard against his crotch, before slowly undoing the zip and looping the button back though at the waistband.

Wilson arched his back off of the desk so House could remove his chinos altogether, not to mention his pale blue boxers which were added to the growing heap on his office floor. Wilson slid his hands down the back of House's boxers and grasped forcefully at his ass cheeks, causing his friend to groan audibly into his open mouth.

House winced slightly as Wilson pulled his underwear down passed his bad leg, but willingly added his final clothing to the floor of material beneath them. He moved his hands down away from their familiar spot at Wilson's neck and cupped them hard around the other man's hips. Wilson delved his tongue into House's mouth again, overcome with need.

House reached one hand up to Wilson's mouth, and the oncologist ran his tongue over the palm appreciatively, then House lowered said hand between his legs and applied Wilson's saliva to his swelling cock.

Wilson gasped and moaned as House took hold of his legs and hooked them over his shoulders; the lower part of Wilson's back resting on the desk as House thrust his way into his friend's warm entrance.

Wilson bit down hard on the nape of House's neck as the other man grabbed his dick and pumped him in time with them as House dove in and out of the younger man; teasingly touching his prostate with the tip of his penis before drawing almost completely out again and then thrusting himself back in, causing Wilson to scream into his skin.

Wilson came first, his whole body rocking with ecstasy as he shot his load all over House's abdomen; House wasn't in a position to notice as his eyes were closed with concentration as he too reached his climax. He bit down on Wilson's shoulder, unlike the oncologist not making a sound as the orgasm swept over him. Tenderly he licked the indentations on the skin that his teeth had made.

His lips found Wilson's again and they kissed passionately as House withdrew himself from the other man and gently lowered Wilson's legs.

They breathed deeply into each other's mouths, devouring their sweat along with their saliva.

Consults had never been such fun.

_AN: This is a fictional piece – always practice safe sex with condoms. Thank you. _


End file.
